<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>|| 圣诞礼物 || 龙卡 by DREAMER_SPEAK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312554">|| 圣诞礼物 || 龙卡</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DREAMER_SPEAK/pseuds/DREAMER_SPEAK'>DREAMER_SPEAK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DREAMER_SPEAK/pseuds/DREAMER_SPEAK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一点捆绑PLAY元素</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>龙卡</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>|| 圣诞礼物 || 龙卡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“所以？你有准备我的礼物吗？”<br/>
从落地窗看出去天空正飘着细雪，托于寒冬的福，整个世界被早早地丢进了墨缸内，唯有昏黄的路灯还在寥寥人迹的街道上融化。卡卡把百叶窗拉下来，本就昏暗的办公区域只剩下卡卡的位置亮着。龙骨提高了音量重新问了一遍，才得到一个远远的“嗯！”<br/>
此时是24号晚上7点37分，离圣诞节还有四个小时多，空气内仍存着聚会上的炸鸡与披萨交缠的香味。卡卡把垃圾拉到门外，龙骨注意到他回来的时候关上了门。<br/>
“当然有！至少还有个同事身份呢！”收拾完残局后的青年终于笑嘻嘻地贴了过来，褪去了表面身份上的不对头，此刻他看起来跟只狐狸似的：“要来猜猜吗？”<br/>
龙骨将灯扭亮了一点，上下打量了会卡卡，后者穿着崭新的红色圣诞毛绒斗，连脖子都被那一圈白色的软毛包裹着，实在严实过头了：“你吗？”<br/>
“…一点情趣也没有。”卡卡翻了个白眼，抓着龙骨的手扯进自己的衣服内。率先传递到掌心的是卡卡略高的体温，卡卡坐到桌上，指引龙骨的手沿着腹部抚摸上来。他的鼻尖热得渗出了汗，眼睛倒是亮得出奇，他伸手解开了斗篷，这衣码大了半圈的武士服明显就是上次打完炮故意穿错的那件。指尖传来粗糙的感觉，明显不属于卡卡身体一部分，龙骨顿了一下，很快明白过来这次他玩的是哪一出。<br/>
“你该不会，”龙骨故意捻起那一段触感像麻绳的东西拉扯了下，捆得很紧，拽得卡卡呼吸一滞：“把自己绑得像只大闸蟹一样，然后跑来公司吧？玩那么嗨，不怕刚才在大家面前漏了馅？”<br/>
每年圣诞节前一天公司都会留出半天来庆祝，期间不乏一些明显属于酒精上头才会闹出来的、属于擦边球的游戏。卡卡跟几个刚进公司没多久的新人玩大冒险，险些被要求脱掉上衣以供大家一饱眼福他的好身材。后来还是卡卡他哥顺着过来才给他解了围：啊，不可以，我还想着哪天缺钱把卡卡的半身照高价卖给公司内的小姑娘呢。<br/>
卡卡显然也想起来了，假意咳嗽几声试图掩饰过去：“呃…那是意外、嘶别他妈那么使劲！”<br/>
龙骨将手抽出来，花了点时间才将卡卡刻意打了好几个结的腰带拆开。麻绳是小指宽的，绕过了腋下交叉着将他的胸肌勒出一幅紧致饱满的样来，有点儿奶子那味了，乳尖在龙骨的视线裡颤颤巍巍地挺立著。<br/>
“你衣服太新了，还没穿软，有点儿扎。”卡卡沾了点唾液低头涂抹到自己的乳头上说：“你得赔偿我。”<br/>
“是我逼着你穿走我的衣服的吗？还是我逼着你穿着来公司？”龙骨显然不吃他这套恶人先告状，捻着一节麻绳在他的乳头上摩擦。卡卡嘶了声，不动声色地挺直了腰，装出一副不知自己这模样更像在邀请龙骨跳上他这艘船的无辜样。龙骨接着把他的衣服往下解，绳索沿着他的躯体缠到腿上，避开了阴茎深深地勒进股缝内。龙骨嚯了一声：“内裤也没穿⋯骚过头就是欠操了啊，卡卡。”<br/>
卡卡伸出手拉着男人的皮带贴近，没急着去解开皮带扣，反而是在那明显鼓起的裤裆揉捏了好几下：“是挺欠操的。那怎么办呢？每次看见你都忍不住想被你操到合不拢腿。⋯或者像这样。”他在自己的大腿根处摸了一把，手上都是淫水溢出后变成黏糊的东西。他慢条斯理地当著龙骨的面将自己的手指舔乾淨，鲜色的舌尖沿著指缝往上舔，临近顶端时张嘴将指尖全数含进去。吞吐、吞吐。<br/>
“我最近有在好好学喔。⋯呃？”<br/>
龙骨过于攻击性的眼神令卡卡后知后觉地想起上次自己被摁在牆上被干到哭的那回，心惊胆颤地放下手考虑这次的润滑是不是上太少了。不对，扩张做够了吗？龙骨倒没有他想得那麽多，在这傢伙还水亮亮的嘴唇上揉了下，低头亲上去。<br/>
自大的、甚至屁股里还在流着融化掉的润滑液的、家伙。<br/>
「奶茶味的？」<br/>
“奶茶味的。是上次买情趣用品的那家的新品，这次还送了个胡萝卜款的肛塞。”卡卡在龙骨唇角上咬了一口，看着后者的眉头因此而皱起：“可惜出门前上了太多润滑，在地铁的时候被挤掉了。”<br/>
武士服的弊处就显在这儿了，东西掉了就掉了，即便捡了也没法当场塞回去。<br/>
他还蛮喜欢那个小胡萝卜的。<br/>
“好闻吧？”<br/>
龙骨没回答他的话，手掌虚虚地圈起撸动卡卡半勃的阴茎。他手上的茧子略厚，长期以来的调教开发的身体也利于快感比意识先一步抵达。卡卡忍不住把腿张得更开，滑腻的淫液静悄悄地再一次将麻绳浸湿透，在白色的桌子上留下看不见的痕迹。<br/>
“哈⋯啊⋯操我啊、呜！”<br/>
本就敏感的乳头被龙骨吸允舔咬，卡卡差点整个人往桌子挡板上摔。后边防不胜防地被挤入俩根手指，灵活地在前列腺的位置上敲打，快感与疼痛夹杂着在体内传递。卡卡摁住了男人的后脑勺，身体不自觉地哆嗦起来，舒爽得彷彿下一秒就能抵达高潮。龙骨鬆开了他的乳头，经历了粗暴对待的乳头红肿得与另一边涨了一倍的大，上面还沾满了津液，亮晶晶的，让人联想到蛋糕顶上那颗好吃的草莓。<br/>
“呜⋯另一边也要⋯喂！”<br/>
“完全硬起来了呢。”刻意无视了卡卡的话，龙骨将手指上从他穴肉内刮来的黏液抹到卡卡的龟头上，有点儿故意地揉搓起来。后者咬着唇瞪过来，可惜浑身这幅春景平白削弱了他的攻击性，变得更像是欲求不满的样。卡卡本就紧绷在高潮的边缘上，龙骨恶意榨精的行为更是让他失了智。抑制不住的呻吟从嘴角溢出声，他的额头抵在了龙骨的肩膀上，难耐地小幅度挺着胯在龙骨的手内抽插。盘算着他快射精了，龙骨一把摁住了他的后颈，与此同时迅速摁住了马眼处。<br/>
“你他妈！⋯嘶、干什么啊⋯会坏掉的哈啊⋯”<br/>
「嘘⋯怎麽会呢，我只是想给好孩子奖励点东西⋯而已。」<br/>
龙骨拍拍卡卡的后背示意对方鬆开，紧接著另一隻手迅速把皮带抽掉。突然被拉近的距离卡卡没来得及寻到新的支撑点，后边空虚了一整天的地儿便迎进了男人硕大的器物，他的脑袋撞进了桌上那堆用于摆设的假盆栽里，代替它们发出尖叫。<br/>
“啊啊啊…好大呃…哈…”<br/>
“嗯哼…现在可以射了哦。”龙骨将他从桌上一片狼籍里拉出来，把最碍事的那几段绳索剪断，好让自己进出更加舒服。涂满了催情润滑液的甬道里温度超了标似的，龙骨低低地喘着气加深了抽插，媚红色的穴肉在被带出的浅色的淫液里时隐时现，一旦咬住不松口的性子倒跟主人学了个十成十。棒呆了。卡卡吃力地将身体绷成张待发的弓，试图在情欲的浪潮里翻出半点清明来，勃起的阴茎紧贴着龙骨的腹间颤抖，在他的叫声里无意识地把龙骨的衣服搞得一团糟。射精后的疲累让卡卡缓了半口气，而下一秒龙骨的性器再一次撑开他的后边，过大的阴茎撞进深处的软肉上，不知疲惫地将快感传到脊椎上，密密麻麻的如同蚂蚁一样撕咬他不甚清晰的意识。卡卡从中体验到了恐怖，抽着气哭喊着：“啊啊啊…慢点…慢、啊！”<br/>
他被拉着翻了个身，换成了趴在桌上的体位，他能听见龙骨粗重的呼吸在耳边传来。大致是因为这姿势更利于挨操，本就粗长的阴茎获许了暴虐的权利，龟头撞在深处老让他起了种错觉要被操开、直到操进肚子里去，连叫声都带上了点哭腔。龙骨亲亲他湿透的鬓发说宝贝儿叫得真棒，真想把你操死得了。饶是如此龙骨也没松了力度在他屁股里大刀阔斧的操干。堆积成山的快感临界如雪崩一般将卡卡淹没过去，露在桌外的阴茎嘀嘀嗒嗒地喷着透明的液体，二度高潮后的身体敏感到了极点，连简单的插入都烫得他的身体颤抖，嘶哑着声你他妈那么持久干嘛！龙骨低头舔舐他熟透的耳朵，心想这小孩真难伺候，哭起来就更什么都敢乱说了。<br/>
龟头抵着软肉射出来，精液将卡卡的身体填了个满当当。卡卡喘着气回神，不多时后嗷的一声，才想起避孕套丢在了他的口袋里没拿出来。龙骨拍拍他的屁股将阴茎抽出来，纯色的精液趁机越狱出逃，连带着浑圆的臀肉上那好几道红印都色情起来。卡卡拿着剪刀把身上的绳索剪断，抱怨着下次再也不当礼物了。<br/>
“下次给我当圣诞树？”<br/>
“？”<br/>
“把你下面塞满我的礼物。”<br/>
“什——我操你大爷。”卡卡比了个中指，看了眼时间后匆匆忙忙地把衣服往身上套：“我麻了我忘记今天萌新负责清查了我靠他是不是来了！”<br/>
龙骨将外套穿好遮挡住身上的精斑，安抚他说帮他拦一拦。龙骨拉开门关上，走廊的灯刺得他眯了眯眼，接着身边传来啊的一声。萌新提着个纸袋向他打了个招呼，尔后莫名其妙地问出一句“搞完了？”<br/>
“…搞什么？”<br/>
“…没。”萌新把纸袋子递给他，“圣诞快乐。先走了。”<br/>
龙骨注视着他进了电梯后才开了纸袋子，里面放了盒纵享装的杜蕾斯，粗略估计有着二十个多。卡卡拉开门紧张兮兮地看了眼走廊，确认没人以后才从门里出来，他看见龙骨看着个纸袋在沉思，好奇地靠过来：“这是什么？”<br/>
龙骨一扎纸袋，将东西挡住：“没什么。回去吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>